


100 Kinks of Darkpilot, #33 -- Sensation Play

by idrilhadhafang



Series: 100 Kinks of Darkpilot [33]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Ice Play, M/M, Sensation Play, first attempt writing sensation play, iceplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 01:22:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11071107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which things get a little cold up there.





	100 Kinks of Darkpilot, #33 -- Sensation Play

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author's Notes: So this isn't very good. I was working through some writer's block when I wrote this. Hopefully it's decent.

“Lie down,” Poe says softly, and Ben does so. There’s something about the level of trust and adoration in his eyes even as he lies on his back that’s enough to melt Poe just looking at him. To know this man loves him, trusts him, is akin to having trust all but placed in the palm of his hand and he would never do anything to betray that trust. He never could. Just seeing the look of trust in those large brown eyes is enough to make him love Ben more. Like he ever could not love him.

He’s been careful. He’s read the instructions -- don’t use dry ice. Watch out for hypothermia or frostbite. Things of that nature. Watch the etiquette for restraining someone. Things of that nature. And he’s not going to disobey those rules.

“Do you trust me?” Poe says even as he takes out the blindfold.

Ben looks at him, earnestly. “I trust you.”

“That’s good to hear.” Poe carefully slips the blindfold over Ben’s eyes once again. He uses the satin scarves to bind Ben’s wrists, and there is something about his lover lying there, bound and blindfolded, that is something to see.

He takes out the ice cube and begins to draw it along Ben’s sensitive parts -- his nipples, his neck, his wrists, his stomach, the insides of his thighs. He listens to the way that Ben gasps as the ice draws over his skin -- sounds that sound amazed and not cold and chilled, but Poe never knows, so he says, “Ben...how are you feeling?”

“Wonderful. Don’t...don’t stop.”

So he can continue. He draws the cube over the skin, blows lightly on the trails it leaves behind, listens to Ben gasp and shudder in pleasure. There’s something about the way that Ben sounds that’s wonderful, knowing that they’re both enjoying this. This isn’t just sex -- it’s an exploration for them both, Ben being his willing and enthusiastic fellow explorer.

“Poe, please...I need to -- ’’

“What do you need?”

“I need to -- I need to come.”

“Then come for me, Ben.”

The sight of Ben coming is amazing to watch, the way he arches against the restraints, the way Poe’s name lingers on his lips. When he’s done, Poe unties him, takes off the blindfold -- it’s one of the benefits of having the blindfold off; he can actually see the sparkle in Ben’s eyes as he smiles up at him.

“How are you feeling?” Poe says.

“It was...something. I wouldn’t mind doing it again.”

And Poe can’t say he blames him. After all, there are all sorts of sensations to be introduced to. He can’t wait to try the rest.

 


End file.
